


A Nygmobblepot Wedding

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Edward Nygma, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, The term daddy is used, Top Edward Nygma, Top!wald, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, blowjob, bottom!wald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Part One: the wedding we’ve all dreamt of! RATED EPart Two: a more canon based wedding but still beautiful! RATED ???





	A Nygmobblepot Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon!

Oswald and Ed were finally married. Ed wanted a private occasion, so the two signed their wedding papers and that was that. But Oswald always had a flair for the dramatic, so they made a deal. In exchange for the blissful silence about the actual marriage for a week, Oswald got to plan the ceremony of his dreams. No one in Gotham wouldn’t know the wiser and Oswald got to plan a wedding ceremony far better than anything Lee or Barbara could’ve ever dreamed of. 

“Enjoy the last few hours of silence my dear, the first domino falls today. I’ll casually mention it to Barbara and before I get back here somehow half of Gotham will know.” Oswald said. He kissed his husband on the cheek as Ed read the paper. 

“You know my only stipulation. You have your dream wedding and reception, but then I get you for a week for a honeymoon.” Ed reminded. Getting Oswald away from work was like pulling teeth, except for when you pull teeth eventually the tooth gives up the fight. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. A honeymoon without any work drama-”

“And?”

“-and a cake for us to cut into.” The couple intended on having cupcakes for the guests and a small cake for them to share. It made more sense to send everyone home with some cupcakes versus a piece of cake. Plus that way they could have multiple cake flavors (because when Ed suggested all vanilla, Oswald refused and immediately set three different cake tasting appointments). 

Oswald had the perfect plan to announce the wedding and all it involved a ring. He generally didn’t wear his engagement ring out of the house, for fear of losing it or sustaining a degloving injury. Barbara and Oswald chose to meet at a Chinese restaurant they both enjoyed. 

“All I asked him was...oh my God you’re wearing your ring.” Barbara stated. Oswald glanced down at his hand, then took a sip of his drink. 

“You haven’t worn your ring since that week you got it. Why would you decide to start wearing it now?” When Oswald only smugly grinned, Barbara’s eyes widened. 

“What is it Pengy? Tell me and I’ll pay for your lunch.” She offered. Oswald chuckled. 

“Alright, I guess that’s fair. I probably shouldn’t eat much though, don’t want my wedding outfit to be snug.”

Barbara brows knitted for a moment before her jaw dropped. 

“You and Ed are actually having a wedding? I figured you two would run off and elope. Tell me everything.” She gushed. A party planner at heart, Barbara was itching to plan what she knew would be the most extravagant wedding Gotham had ever seen. 

“There’s not much to say yet, other than it’s a secret. We want to keep quiet about it for now.” Oswald lied. So after their lunch and went their separate ways, Barbara bumped into Harvey Bullock. After a casual hello, she revealed what Oswald had told her. That led Harvey to tell Jim (and several criminals to overhear). By the time Ed was changing into pajamas almost half of Gotham knew. He snuggled into bed beside his husband to be, who was flipping through a Modern Bride magazine. 

“You’re going to wear a dress? Not that I’d object, I just wasn’t sure what your vision entailed.” Ed inquired.

“I’m just looking at options right now. I am leaning more towards a gown than a tux, you only get married once. At least I intend to. Do you intend to Ed?” Oswald teased. Ed rolled over before swinging his leg over Oswald’s waist and hoisting himself up to straddle him. 

“I regret to inform you that you’re stuck with me Ozzie. Besides, it would take far too long to teach someone else what drives me wild in bed.” Ed purred. 

“A.k.a someone who is willing to be degraded.” Oswald quipped. 

“I wouldn’t call it being degraded if you enjoy it. It doesn’t hurt you to be called a whore if you like it.” He kissed his partner. 

“If you guys are going to have sex can I record it? I know some people who would be into it.” Zsasz said from the doorway. Oswald nearly threw Ed off. 

“How on Earth did you get in our house?!” He yelled. 

“I still have a key. I just came by to congratulate you on the impending wedding.” The bald man stated, a key on a shoelace in his hand. Ed shook his head. 

“You were right Oswald. Thank you Zsasz, now please get out of our house. Also, leave the key right there.”

The key clinked as it hit the ground. 

“I’m gonna take a quick detour through the kitchen before I go, Alright? Okay.” 

Oswald huffed. Ed stood and retrieved the key, also making sure to shut and lock their door.

“He’s going to take the cobbler in the fridge.” The shorter male complained as Ed shucked off his pajama bottoms. 

“You could concern yourself with that _orrrrr_ you could lay back and let me please you.” Ed pulled the blanket off of Oswald. Before Ed, Oswald wore long sleeve pajama sets. Now he usually wore an old t-shirt of Ed’s and pajama shorts. The taller male peppered Oswald’s pale thighs with kisses, his cock flush against Ed’s cheek. 

“Can’t wait till I’m doing this to you in Rome, you know they have nude beaches there?” he murmured.

“Oh absolutely not. I’d sooner let you use that sounding toy you bought then be naked in public around other naked people while they stare at you and your long...appendages.” Oswald objected. Ed grinned. 

“So the toy is back up for discussion?” 

“No, and if you don’t stop teasing you’ll sleep on the couch.” Ed wrapped his lips around Oswald’s cock and gave it a few sucks before popping off.

“You know, I don’t think I could take you to a nude beach. I’d be too inclined to snap the neck of anyone who ever glanced at you.” He stated. 

“I’ll snap yours if you don’t finish what you started.” Oswald whined. 

“Testy, testy. Normally I’d say no, but you’re too cute to resist.” Ed knew how to please his husband well. It was almost a science. The science of giving Oswald head: now that was a book Ed could write. It wasn’t long before Oswald was close, begging for release. His husband obliged and feigned a gagging noise, sending Oswald over the edge and filling Ed’s mouth. The glasses wearing man swallowed, then popped up to Oswald’s face for a kiss. 

“That’s lewd, swallowing my cum then kissing me.” Oswald complained.

“Oh, and it’s not lewd when you do the same thing after eating me out?” Ed inquired. Oswald had no answer for that. 

When Ed woke up, the scent of...well nothing filled his nostrils. No smell of eggs frying, no smell of coffee. There was only a faint sweetness. Oswald walked in, holding a silver cloche. Ed was curious what surprises his husband had in store and was a little confused when he revealed cupcake samples. 

“Really, cake for breakfast?” He yawned. 

“Cake has eggs, milk, and flour. Pancakes are a breakfast food made with those same ingredients. It even has cake in the name! So it’s not-“

“Alright Os you’ve made your point, just tell me about the flavors.”

On the tray there were four cupcakes. A strawberry lemonade cake with a Swiss buttercream, an orange cake with a cranberry infused buttercream, a chocolate cake with an espresso buttercream, and a vanilla cake with a vanilla bean whipped icing. 

“I’m not a huge fan of pink one, maybe if they used real strawberry.” Ed commented. 

“And the vanilla cake is a bit dry, but there are plenty of bakers in Gotham and whose to say we can’t have multiple bakers? To think one can make all of the flavors we choose to our liking was a bit presumptuous. I do really like the orange cake though.” Oswald hummed. He pressed his lips to Ed’s. Growing up, he was never a fan of physical affection. The only person allowed to hug and kiss him was his mother and anyone else who tried was met with a sort of disgust. Not with Ed though, he could never be disgusted by his affection. Whether he was fresh out of the shower or drenched in blood, sweat, and dirt he’d take all the affection he could get. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today Mr. Nygma?” Ed teased. 

“I never agreed to that...unless you want to be Edward Cobblepot.” Oswald offered. 

“No thank you, we already have one of those in the house.” and as if on cue, Edward came trotting in. Oswald groaned as he lifted the small beast onto the bed. 

“Good morning my handsome boy, you’re looking particularly wrinkly today.” He kissed the top of the dogs head and he snorted in response. “Today I have a meeting with two photographers, and I plan on checking out three venues for the reception. Non-wedding related, Martin’s tutor asked if we could talk and I need to visit my mother.” 

“That’s an awful lot to do, my schedule is fairly clear after lunch. I could check out the venue or two, and talk with his tutor. Which one is it? The one that clearly has a crush on you or the one you think has a crush on me?” 

“Funny how when someone compliments me on a very nice tie, they have a crush but when someone blatantly touches your knee it’s just _Oswald she thought she saw a ladybug_. That being said there have been an awful lot of ladybugs in Gotham, so I’ll go to the meeting. How about you go to all three venues?” 

That sounded simple enough. He knew what Oswald liked so it didn’t seem to be a daunting task. Oswald regretted to inform Ed that he’d be joined by Barbara Kean.

When Ed arrived at the first venue, the Gotham Art museum, he was surprised when Barbara approached him and wrapped her arm around his. She was dressed in a sky blue dress and white heels.

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I have an in at almost every place Pengy wants for the reception, did he not tell you?” She chuckled. 

“Nope.” He replied, gritting his teeth. 

~

Oswald laid across the bed after his bath, wearing only his robe and writing in a notebook. Silently Ed snuck behind him, lifted the robe, and bit Oswald’s round ass. The man yelped and dropped his notebook. 

“You knew that venue comparing meant an afternoon with Barbara. You tricked me little bird, and you know how that makes me feel.” Ed said, his husband could tell by his tone just how dark the eyes staring at his ass were. Oswald liked when Ed took control, and sometimes he just let laid back and let him.

“Sing little bird, tell me you’re sorry.”

“No.”

That earned him a hard strike across the ass. 

“Wrong answer, tell me you’re sorry and I might be nice.” 

Oswald rolled over and spread his legs. His now fully erect member pitching a purple tent with the assistance of the bathrobe. 

“I supposed there’s a _chance_ I knew. I am sorry my love.” Oswald squeaked. Ed grinned and let out a dark chuckle. 

“How sorry?” 

Oswald untied his robe. Truth is he had a rather stressful day too and needed something _physical_ to turn his brain off. 

“Very, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” 

Oswald’s begging eyes could sell ice to penguins in Antarctica. He always looked so pure when stripped from his makeup and hair gel, his freckles appeared everywhere (fun fact about Oswald, he was a big believer in the full body “blemish” covering, despite the fact he never showed more than his neck in public. But it made him content, and some days that was a miracle). Oswald rolled his hips upwards and whined. 

“So needy already, makes me feel important.” Ed lazily stroked Oswald’s cock, but it wasn’t enough. They both needed more, but Ed wanted his little bird to sing. 

“Hit me.” Oswald mewled. He never knew he enjoyed being slapped during sex until one night Ed lost his temper. That night was in the top three amount of times having sex in one evening. Ed wound back and slapped his husband across the face, then offered him a finger to suck on. Oswald greedily sucked until Ed pulled it out with a pop and craned it up inside of him. One finger was fine, but two got him begging. 

“ _Hhhng_ daddy please just fuck me!” He whined. But all Ed would do is lightly graze Oswald’s prostate while staring at him. It lasted for a few breaths until it seemed that Ed came back to Earth. 

“Anything you say my pet,” 

Oswald was lust struck. Breathing heavily, his pale eyes dark and his cock stiff and pink between those stark white thighs. 

“Do we have any more water, glycerin, and potassium sorbate?” Ed hummed. Lube. That little joke was on behalf of Oswald deeming “lube” a gross word. 

“Don’t need it, need you.” Oswald panted. They both knew he’d regret saying that when after a great nights sleep his limp would be worse and everyone in Gotham would know that Oswald belonged to the Riddler. But they knew that he belonged to Oswald just as much. The shorter male didn’t have much time to be upset when Ed removed his fingers but just as quickly replaced them with his cock head. 

“F-Fuck you’re tight.” He croaked. The raw, gritty heat was exquisite. It took everything in his power to not bottom out, to let Oswald experience the sweet burn. When Ed finally got to moving, Oswald let out a long sigh. He shut his eyes to focus on the feeling of his husband inside of him. The praise fell from Ed’s lips as he flexed his hips. He couldn’t help but shower Oswald in compliments, how he felt so good to fuck. With whatever shred of his mental power he had left, Oswald wrapped his legs around Ed so he could go deeper. 

“Yes,” Oswald whispered before his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He clenched around Ed and he picked up the pace. It was a good thing Martin was fast asleep because one could only imagine the wet and aggressive sounds he would’ve heard. Ed noticed Oswalds cock, precum beading off of the swollen head. So he slowly began stroking it, moving up to his current rhythm. Oswald’s body was shaking, tingling with bliss. 

“Right there?” Ed breathed, though to get any articulate answer out of the other man would be a miracle. A press against his sweet spot mixed with Ed’s teeth in his neck caused Oswald to climax, his toes curling as his cum covered both Ed and his own stomachs. Oswald unwraps his legs, his thighs trembling. 

“Switch.” Oswald murmured. Ed briefly pulled out so he could lay on the bed, his cock begging for that warmth again. Oswald seated himself on Ed’s cock and wrapped his hands around the mans throat. Ed only grinned as he shut his eyes, taking it all in. Hearing the tiny choked noises from Ed drew more cum to spurt from Oswald. When the oxygen rushed back to Ed, he finished deep inside his love. Oswald flopped onto Ed’s chest, cum leaking out of his ass. 

“That was...wow.” Ed complimented, kissing the top of Oswald’s head. 

“Substantially wow.” Oswald chuckled. 

Once the reception location was set, Oswald’s planning got kicked up to a ten. Every morning Ed woke up to papers strewn across the bed and some sort of magazine under him. He decided one morning to let Oswald sleep in. While Oswald burrowed under the covers, Ed left a post it note that read _All of your worries for today are handled. Love, Ed._

First off was taking Martin to get his suit. Living with Oswald and Ed, the young man was bound to get an attitude. 

_I have plenty of suits at home._

“As do I, but none of them are wedding party material. It won’t be any different than your other fitting appointments.”

_Then why do I have to go?_

Ed sighed. Martin would never argue with Oswald, leaving Ed the short end of the stick. 

“Because Oswald and I say so. You should be grateful I’m taking you and not him. He would make sure that everything be re-measured. So just do what the tailor says and you can choose lunch.” Ed bargained. Martin paused for a moment before scribbling a drawing of pancakes. So after the appointment, Martin got a stack of pancakes with bacon and Ed got a burger and fries. 

The couple knew what they wanted, so planning was smooth and efficient. Everything from venues, to napkins. However, anything that didn’t go so smooth stressed Oswald out majorly. 

Like the gloves. Ed came home one afternoon to find Martin and Edward playing in the kitchen. 

“Why are you two in here? There’s a whole house to explore.” He inquired. Martin’s notepad wasn’t around his neck because the string broke, so he searched for a piece of paper to write “the gloves” on. Ed nodded and headed upstairs. In their room stood Oswald, tears streaming down his face. He’d thrown gloves all over the room. Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald and shushed him. 

“What is it? I thought you picked a style of glove already.” 

Oswald sniffled. 

“I did. But the style I want comes in eggshell or bone but not cream! Absolutely nothing else will do!!” He whined. Ed stroked his cheek gently. 

“My love, do you have the swatches?” He murmured. Oswald pointed to the bed. The two sat on the bed together, Oswald in Ed’s lap as Ed looked through the swatches. 

“These two would both match my suit nicely. See? Nothing to worry about. Now go console Martin before he thinks his dad has finally cracked.” 

With low lows came high highs. Ed came to learn that when he woke up one morning to find that it was nearly ten a.m. He hasn’t slept that late since college, why did Oswald let him sleep so late? 

“I cleared your schedule for the day. I slept in too but was woken up by Edward barking at himself in that mirror we haven’t figured out where to put yet.” Oswald explained as he appeared by Ed’s bedside. 

“Why did you do that? I mean I appreciate sleeping in as much as the next person but why today?” 

Oswald smiled. 

“Today is the day you finally admitted your love to me, so I figured while we have an empty house that I’d show just how much I love you.” 

Ed smirked. After his shower the night before he went to bed nude, so that made Oswald’s job easier. He kicked off the covers. 

“How do you want me?” He inquired. 

“Presenting.” Ed obliged, flipping onto his stomach before sticking his ass in the air. Oswald gave his ass a squeeze before spreading the pale ass to reveal the dusky pink prize. Seeing the truly most intimate part of him stirred the most primal urge in Oswald. He ran a finger over Ed’s hole, darkly chuckling as he watched it clench over nothing.

“Oswald that’s not _aaaa_ fair!” Ed protested. He was right, it wasn’t fair. That being said, doing it was _fun_. It was fun to watch Ed squirm, it was fun to hear Ed whine. Oswald pressed his lips onto Ed’s left cheek and nipped the flesh before trailing his tongue to Ed’s hole. The feeling made Ed’s spine tingle. He lost the ability to not let this thoughts spill out of his mouth as Oswald tongue fucked him.

“S-So good! Fucking need more!”

Oswald loved how he could draw such filth from Ed’s mouth. It was an alternation of kitten soft kisses and deep licks that drove Ed wild. His cock hung between his thighs, aching to be touched. 

“Want you- _need_ you in me Ozzie!” Ed whimpered. Oswald hadn’t even noticed just how hard he himself was. The next thing Ed knew, Oswald was lining himself up for entrance. The slight cool before the burn told Ed that his husband had also applied lube. Being inside of him was better than any drug he had tried during his time as an umbrella boy, each thrust as sinfully sweet as the last. He didn’t even mind the searing pain in his knee, the pleasure melted it away. Loud groans and sounds of heavy breathing filled their bedroom. 

It was in Oswald’s nature in everything to go until he physically couldn’t. This time it worked in his favor, his climax rolling through his body as his knee gave out. He let out a loud yelp as he collapsed onto Ed. Ed kept his back arched as he stroked himself a few times before falling onto the bed. His husband rolled off of him but Ed stayed on his stomach. 

“I think we’re going to have to do laundry,” He said into the pillow, feeling the warmth of his release press against his stomach and the bed. 

In lieu of a wild bachelor party, the two men spent time with their son and went out for dinner and laser tag. The ceremony date arrived, it felt like the time had just flown by. While Ed got ready at the manor, Oswald was at Barbara’s getting his makeup done. 

“I know we discussed a bold eye look but with your gown I’d strongly suggest a neutral smokey eye.” Barbara said, tapping her makeup brush against the palette. 

“Speaking of gowns, you still haven’t let us see it!” Ivy commented. She poured him a glass of champagne. Oswald smiled. He approached the large garment bag and unzipped it, revealing his gown. On the top was a sharply tailored white and purple tuxedo jacket, then there was the actual gown. A soft purple chiffon ball gown with white lace gloves. 

“It’s beautiful! But why the jacket?” The red head inquired. Barbara giggled. It was a little known fact that Oswald had an E with a heart around it tattooed on his left arm. 

“So he doesn’t show living proof why drinking and window shopping don’t mix. The things you’ll do to get someone in bed.” The blonde answered. 

“I’d already slept with him by then, though I surely couldn’t pull off what I did that night again.” Oswald mused. 

Meanwhile at the manor, Ed sipped on ginger ale while Harvey, Lucius, and Jim drank beer. 

“Come on, one beer won’t kill ya. It might actually calm your nerves.” Harvey stated. They were already legally married, so why was Ed so nervous? Was it because growing up when he imagined getting married it was to a brunette lady and not a black haired crime lord? 

_Who cares what you used to dream about? You’re a million times happier with Oswald. You think anyone else is going to let you degrade them for the sake of getting off then have the balls to argue with you about bath towels? He’s beautiful. This is beautiful._ A voice in Ed’s brain said. 

“Nygma, are you alright?” Lucius asked privately while Harvey was getting another beer and Jim was helping Martin practice how to tie a tie. Ed looked down at his hands, he felt if he looked up his head would explode. The man crouched in front of him. 

“Can you name the three types of mortis?” 

“Algor, livor, rigor. Why?”

“Good. Just keep repeating that. It’ll bring you back to the present. This is an exciting day, enjoy it.” Lucius knew that would calm him down, you don’t work around someone for years and not see them in a crisis. He knew what would work. After he came back to Earth, it was time to help his family get ready. He headed upstairs to Martin’s room. There the boy sat down in his robe on the ground, attempting to get a bow tie around Edwards big head. 

“I told him that wouldn’t like that tie.” Ed chuckled. Martin huffed and stood up, he was annoyed. This day was emotional for him. He had never been to a wedding, especially one for his adoptive father. 

_I’m excited to be your family_. 

“I’m excited too, but I’ve considered you family ever since I met you. I’ll be honest, I’m ever a little excited to be part of Edward’s life.” Ed said. Edward snorted and the two humans smiled. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot and to bear witness to their commitment. When I was asked to officiate, I thought back to when they first met. While they spoke and made eyes at each other, I watched from my desk. If I would’ve known we’d be here today, I would’ve taken that bet.” The crowd chuckled. “Whenever we attend a wedding, we are given the opportunity to reflect on our own relationships. We might look at the couple before us and be tempted to compare their love to the quality of our own relationships...I’m sorry but no one here will love anyone as much as these two love each other. This is a couple who would die for each other at the drop of a hat. Finding someone so truly meant for you is something we can only hope to find.” 

The time came for the vows, the part Oswald was most excited for. 

“I love you Oswald. I love the way you scrunch your eyebrows when you’re angry. You scold me for staying up late, but you always get me a glass of warm milk to ease me into sleep. You’re the most passionate man I know. Every thing you set out to do, you do with such vigor. I vow to always make you tea when you yell too much, to make sure your suits are lint free, to be with you every step of the way until my dying breath and then some.”

“Ed, you are truly the only one for me. There is no one on this planet that I would rather come home to. My mother always said that no woman could match the love she had for me. While that might be true, she never said anything about a man. I will love you whether we live to the end of the ceremony or the end of time. You are absolutely insane, but so am I and that’s why we work. I vow to listen to your daily riddles, to cover your feet with the blanket when I wake up to let Edward out of the bedroom at night, to let you have the last of the mint chip ice cream. I love you so much and if I couldn’t have you, I’d rather die.” 

Rings were exchanged, words were said. 

“...Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Cobblepot!”

The couple pulled away from their kiss and embraced in a hug.

“Really? You told him to say Cobblepot?” Ed murmured. Not that it mattered, the actual papers said otherwise. But when Harvey asked what name to use, Oswald jumped at the chance to have the upper hand. 

After pictures the reception started. Ed stayed in his all white suit, while Oswald changed into a white all over lace jumpsuit. 

“Neither of them should be wearing white if you ask me.” Barbara commented to Ivy, who knitted her brows in confusion.

“Ohh, because of the sex!” Ivy giggled. Barbara rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. The dinner was buffet style, Oswald figured that was the easiest way to feed all of the guests. The couple was sat at the front of the room on the stage. Edward sat under the table. Martin sat with Lucius. 

“I’m glad you talked me into this.” Ed admitted. Oswald smirked and kissed his cheek. He was over the moon with joy, the only thing that could’ve made the day better was if his mother could’ve attended. 

Though it wasn’t an open bar, Oswald and Ed drank for free with all the shots they had purchased for them. They were blissfully tipsy when the toasts started. First up was Jim Gordon. 

“You two have committed a lot of crimes...but the crimes you commit together are far more tolerable than the ones you did to spite each other. I know deep down you two are good guys, and I wish you the best.”

Next was Victor Zsasz, who was a little drunk. 

“Hi, I’m Zsasz. I’ve known Oswald for awhile. I personally thought he was asexual or something...then one day I walked into his office to see Nygma with his pants around his ankles. So I guess he’s not. In exchange for getting me to leave, Nygma sent me a basket of muffins. All chocolate chunk, the best kind. You two definitely deserve each other, here’s to the hope that your marriage doesn’t end in a murder suicide.”

Martin wanted to give a toast, but since he was mute Ivy read it for him. 

“You two are the best fathers I could ever ask for. When I was in the orphanage I prayed one at least one good parent, then I got two great ones. You give the best hugs and can always make me smile. I used to think that a family was a mom and a dad, but I’m just as happy with two dads and a dog. I wouldn’t trade my family for all the ice cream in the world, even if it had caramel. I love you two.” 

Oswald teared up as he ushered Martin on stage so he could hug him. Ed joined in. 

“Thank you, that was beautiful.”

After toasts, it was time to cut the cake. Oswald booped a dollop of icing onto Ed’s nose, who proceeded to smush cake into Oswald’s face. The shorter man laughed and kissed his husband, cake smearing onto Ed’s face. The guests had a choice of five different cupcake flavors: an orange cake with a cranberry frosting, a chocolate cake with a mocha buttercream, a vanilla cake with a vanilla bean buttercream, a lemon/blueberry cake with a blueberry buttercream, or a chocolate cake with peanut butter buttercream. 

The party went on for hours, until the clock struck eleven. It was time for the men to catch a plane to Rome for their honeymoon. 

“I promise we’ll call as soon as our flight lands. Edward will have a good time at Harvey’s, you try to have a good time at Barbara’s.” Ed told Martin before hugging him. Was she the best choice? No. Did the best choice say no? Yes. Martin nodded and walked over to Barbara. Ed got in the limo and shut the door. 

“To Rome!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> my tumblr is: girlwiththetechnicolorheart


End file.
